


You Deserve each other.

by Killianemma915



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killianemma915/pseuds/Killianemma915
Summary: Sarah meets Philip and overhears his conversation with Xander.
Relationships: Xander Cook | Alexandros Kiriakis/Sarah Horton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	You Deserve each other.

**Author's Note:**

> just a funny one-shot of something I would love to see on Days

Sarah Horton shrugged off her lab coat and peered down at her black jumpsuit. The day had been long, and it was far from over. She had every intention of spending the night worshipping the man she loved and making up for lost time. Sleep was something she could live without. Xander would be there in about 30 minutes, and she wanted to take a quick shower and put on more comfortable clothes. A night at home in the mansion was all she wanted. She wasn't really in the mood to go out, but if Xander wanted to, then she would. This was his night, and she would support him.

She stepped out of the jumpsuit, wrapped herself in a towel, and opened her bedroom door. Instead of slogging down the hall to the bathroom, she ran smack dab into an unexpected stranger.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Sarah hung onto her towel trying to make sure she didn't show anything to the unknown man. He looked her up and down as if sizing her up. There was a hint of recognition somewhere in the back of her mind, but she couldn't place it.

"No worries." His smile was all dimples. Suddenly it dawned on her.

"Philip?" she proclaimed.

"Have we met before?" He asked.

"No, but I saw your picture on the mantle." She put her hand out. "The two of us should have been introduced ages ago. My name is Sarah Horton, I'm your stepsister."

"Oh, you are Sarah." The expression on his face changed from curious to pleased. "No one told me you were so..."

"I'm happy to meet you, but I am in a hurry." She tried to move past him.

"Well, we should get to know each other better sometime." The look he gave her told her he was interested in a lot more than family bonding.

"Seriously?" Sarah stared at him. "Are you trying to hit on me?"

"If I was?" She laughed loudly now at his answer.

"Listen, buddy, your dad is married to my mom."

"This is Salem; it's not like we are blood." He argued.

"My boyfriend said something similar to me the first time we met." The message was not subtle. This guy needed to know that Sarah's entire heart belonged to Xander.

"You are seeing someone, then?"The dimples flashed again, causing Sarah to roll her eyes. He probably thought no woman was impervious to his charms. She did not understand what was so great about him. Xander was in a different league, but then perhaps she was biased.

"Very much so." She nodded.

"Too bad." Philip teased. "We might have fun."

"Listen, I'm not the type of girl you can flash your dimples at and charm the pants off of." She paused. "I've been through hell this year. The last thing I need is more aggravation." At that, she pushed past him and headed for the shower wordlessly.

-/-  
Xander stepped into the foyer of the Kiriakis mansion just as Philip Kiriakis walked down the stairs with a smug look on his face. He paused when he glimpsed Xander, his expression hardening.

"What are you doing back here, Lawn-Boy?" The tone of the question made Xander ball his fists in reflex. "Don't you live in a hotel."

"I'm actually about to move back in, working out the details, and as I said before, I'm not some wee gardener anymore. I earned this family's respect!" Xander barked.

"This house isn't much different, but there are perks to living in this dusty old place." Philip peered up the staircase. "The view upstairs is... nice."

"What are you talking about?" His palms were reddening from where his nails dug in.

"I met my pretty little stepsister. She is fiery." Xander's vision went red. His cousin better not lay a single finger on Sarah.

"Oh, did you now?" Xander barely kept his tone flat. Philip could still since the cold anger oozing off him as he let out a long breath.

"Yes, but she rebuffed my charm, for now." He stated.

"Good for her." Xander felt a rush of pride. "That woman knows what she wants."

"Any idea who the proclaimed boyfriend is?" The man questioned and Xander almost grinned.

"Oh yes, I am well acquainted with him." The sarcasm was thick in the air. He seemed to shrug it off.

"I think I should warn you that I asked my father to give me the CEO position," Philip smirked.

"Well, that's bloody brilliant," Xander's earlier anger was bubbling over again. "I earned that title fair and square. I almost lost everything for that job, and you have done nothing but be daddy's little prodigal son, I deserve it, and I hope Victor told you that."

"He told me he had to think about it." Philip scowled. "but I know him, he would never choose the little bastard gardener, he feels guilty about the past, he'll come around. Just like the lovely Sarah."

"EXCUSE ME!" the men heard a voice at the top of the stairs. Xander smiled at the sight of the love of his life in full firecracker mode, her beautiful face showed irritation. Her new short hair was still wet from the shower. She was wearing a crop-top and a pair of casual jeans. "No one talks to Xander like that."

"Darling..." He began with a grin. Philip glared back and forth as the realization dawned on him.

"I'm serious baby, this guy may be family, but you deserve respect." She argued. "No one is going to talk to you that way in front of me."

"Sarah, you're doing that think before you act thing again." She glanced back and stuck her tongue out at him. "At least I'm using it for your defense this time."

"That is a refreshing change." Xander grinned. This woman always managed to make everything better. He could easily hold his own against his cousin, but it was such a treat to see Sarah defend him.

"Listen to me," She focused her attention back on Philip. "Talk to Xander like that again, and my foot will be in your balls."

"Woah," He backpedaled. "I didn't mean to offend."

"Hey, I overheard you call him the gardener." She glared at him. "Xander did more for your father and this family than you ever will."

"Awwwww." Xander beamed as Sarah walked over and kissed him softly. "Have I told you today how much I love you."

"About 20 times." Her grin made his heart flutter. "But I love you too." He nearly choked up. She hadn't directly said the words since they had been back together. He didn't want to make a show of it in front of Philip.

"You and this guy?" He was almost shell shocked.

"Believe me, mate," Xander explained. "The whole thing surprises me every damn day."

"It shouldn't." Sarah looked at him, tenderly.

"Wow, you're even sappy," Phil said. "I did not see that coming."

"We've earned the right to be happy for a bit," Sarah smiled, taking her attention from Xander again. "This relationship has not been easy."

"I can't imagine being in love with the Kiriakis family thug is a walk in the park." Xander tried to hide his hurt expression at Philip's dig.

"Listen to me." She turned on Philip again. "This thug sat at your father's bedside when he had a stroke. He saved my mother from killing herself. Yes, he made mistakes, but he also recognizes them and is trying to be better."

"I don't know you well, but I can tell you deserve so much more." At that, Sarah walked over to Philip, her face filled with rage. Despite her smaller stature, she was intimidating. Xander knew that anger all too well. He was transfixed, almost unable to move as she lifted her knee and hit home.

"What the hell," He screamed, his eyes were filling with tears as he clutched himself.

"She warned you, cousin." Xander gloated. "My girl can take care of herself."

"I was wrong, the two of you deserve each other, after all." Philip managed as they walked away hand in hand.

"Yes, we do." Sarah turned back to Xander. "What do you say we find some dinner."

"Sounds lovely." He agreed, and they headed for the kitchen.


End file.
